Matsunaga/Personality and Relationships
Personality Despite his arrogance, the Matsunaga is often polite when referring to his enemies by name or calling them gentlemen, but at the same time he is quick to call them insects or worms. He also seems to be a misanthrope, harboring a hatred of humanity. This is especially evident when he had fought against Necrid and Fredric, addressing them as the best humanity could offer to defeat him. However, Matsunaga is very strict and stern, this was evident whenever he had raised Tousen from a baby. He had stuck to a strict and demanding regiment of training, meditation and many other things that refined the skills of the two. However, Matsunaga himself is a very extravagant being. Who must have everything in order and nothing out of place, this was show when he had addressed Tousen and Demetrius. Telling them that he will require his own chamber in the Mother Hakuri and a few servants, to do whatever he asks. So it is very safe to say that Matsunaga is a very spoiled being, but as shown with his proud and emotionless look. He doesn't seem to really share emotions with others and remains to be a gentlemen to most. But he can quickly change it as shown, with Necrid and Fredric, first addressing them as Master Necrid and Young Fredric. But his tongue changes in an instant, plus his quick angry doesn't help either. However there is a few traits of Matsunaga that some would like, that he has an undying devotion to Tousen. This was because of the 16 years he had raised and taught Tousen, praising him so highly and seems to wish to protect him from all dangers. So it is also safe to say that Matsunaga is somewhat of a very protective father figure to those he loves or calls a Nakama. It was shown that Matsunaga has an odd habit of what people think is talking to himself, however he claims he talks to the angels and some spirits. This was shown whenever he had fought against two captains, in the middle of the fight he addressed someone that wasn't there. Telling them to stop, come out and leave this battle. This had confused the two captains and with that, Matsunaga has thought to be a bit crazy. A joke about him is running throughout the world calling him Matsunaga the half-wit. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Among the crew, Matsunaga addresses the members by their titles. Such as Elders Shu and Cao Cao, but Matsunaga seems to notice many different actions. That some members are doing, such as Stephen. So those two aren't on the best of terms, nor is Matsunaga with his family. He believes that there is something going on behind a closed door and he has shown to have a distrust of Dr. Nanbu and his bijou creations. These was shown Matsunaga had figured out that Nanbu had loyalty to The Ocluta Coalition and had just watched the good Doctor, not reporting it to Demetrius yet. Tousen D. Xavier Matsunaga is the closest thing to a friend that Tousen has, Matsunaga has been Tousen’s mentor and train since he was a small boy. Matsunaga knows all of Tousen’s strengths and weaknesses and the same can be said about Tousen knowing all of Matsunaga. Matsunaga having had ate the Enjeru Enjeru no Mi, he has taught Tousen in some of the simple Enochiantist arts and some of the letters. So Tousen can use such things as well, however not even close to an expert level only a novice. But Matsunaga often gives great respect and praises to his student, Tousen does the same to his master. He is by far the only member of the Hakuri Pirates that Tousen does respect and even admire. Demetrius D. Xavier Ironically Demetrius is extremely grateful in Matsunaga raising Tousen, he had told Matsunaga. That he had chosen to have Matsunaga raise Tousen like his own son. He addressed it as a test to Matsunaga and he had passed with flying colors. Matsunaga is extremely loyal to Demetrius, but his true loyalty is with his son Tousen. Andre D. Micheals It was shown that Andre and Matsunaag don't get along, Andre wanting to kill Tousen and his father. With Matsunaga had stopped andre several times, from trying it and Andre grew annoyed of the old man interfering with his mission. However, Matsumaga had often hinted about Andre's own mother and what happened to her, but he seemed to leave Andre hanging by a string trying to make him suffer. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages